


Anticipation

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Ruby (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, Fucking Machines, Omega Reader, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Ruby knows just how to work you.





	Anticipation

The leather restraints cut into your wrists, but you weren’t going to complain.  You enjoyed the pain, the biting of the leather kept you grounded.  

The blindfold over your eyes kept your other senses sharp; your ears strained to hear what she was doing around you.

The ball gag in your mouth was just big enough to make your jaw ache, but you also knew that she would take it off as soon as you got started.  She liked to hear you scream.

There was slick trailing from your cunt at the anticipation, the waiting game just as enjoyable as whatever she would do to you.  It was always like this, and she made sure that whatever she had planned, you’d love it.  It would be different every time, but always the same…the waiting was part of the game.

You listened as she rolled something toward you, between your legs.  You waited as she prepared the toy she was going to use, the squelching of lubricant echoing in the room.  You whimpered as her soft hands teased your inner thighs before feeling your slick entrance, fingers dipping inside just barely to tease you.

Then you heard it, the whirring of the machine.  You loved the machine.

You felt the cool head of the dildo at your entrance as she got it in position.  Your legs spread wider, if that was possible, ready to take it. 

The machine started moving, the dildo fucking in and out of you at a controlled, steady pace.  That’s when the blindfold was removed.

Ruby looked gorgeous in her black leather outfit, skin tight from her neck to her feet.  It showed you every single curve of her body, her full breasts and her thick thighs drawing your attention first.  You watched as her thumb moved the machine’s power knob to a faster setting, your eyes pleading with her to let you speak.

She knew you so well, after being your Alpha for a long time.  She quickly took the ball gag from your face, letting you stretch your jaw before you moaned.  “Ruby….”

A whip cracked against your stomach.  “That is not my name, Omega,” she said, authority in her voice.

You smiled.  “Alpha, please….”

The whip caressed the place it had just hit, soothing the red skin.  “That’s my girl,” she said.  “Now let’s see how many orgasms we can draw from you, yes?”

A whimper of anticipation was all that came from your mouth in response, your body ready for Ruby’s plans. 


End file.
